Damn Emotions
by blackiecatty
Summary: Sasuke breaks Ino’s heart and Shikamaru won’t stand for it. Shikamaru's P.O.V. Beware Sasuke fans.


**Damn emotions**

**Hi. This is my first story so no flames please but reviews are welcome. **

**Disowner: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Lawyers sigh and walk away. **

**Summary: Sasuke breaks Ino's heart and Shikamaru won't stand for it. Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

I was walking slowly to my hill where I watched the clouds. Kohana was bustling with troublesome people as the troublesome sun blazed on me with bright rays. I glanced at the sky and sighed. _Maybe I can get by without seeing it_ I thought to myself. But no as I passed the ramen stand I saw a flash of yellow, dark blue and pink. Ino, Sasuke and Sakura. _Okay then maybe I can get by before it happens, _I thought dully. Thinking was troublesome. But too late. As I looked into Ino's gorgeous face and into her grey-green eyes I knew it was too late. She said something to Uchiha; he glanced at her and said something I could only guess broke her gentle heart.

Her eyes filled over with tears and I felt something lurch inside me. Like a monster was fighting for control inside of me. _Damn emotions. Way too troublesome for me._ But I found my legs walking over to the stand where Ino was now sobbing and Sasuke was raising his eyebrow. I walked over to Ino and touched her arm. She looked up at me and the torn look on her face broke my heart and angered something else. "Oh, Shikamaru", she wailed and charged into my chest sobbing uncontrollably. I patted her back comfortably and after she stopped shaking so badly, I gently pulled her off my chest and behind me so she held onto the back of my shirt.

As I turned to face Uchiha I noticed not only he had the raised eyebrow but so did Sakura. Naruto was still happily slurping his ramen oblivious to what was happening around him. _Big surprise_. I slowly walked up to Sasuke and looked into one of his onyx eyes. "Sasuke", I said. "Hn", he replied. That did it. I balled up my fist and punched him clean in the jaw. That got Naruto's attention. And everybody else's too. Nobody hit Sasuke Uchiha unless they had a death wish. _Well at least I'll be able to be a nice fluffy cloud now._ Sasuke was so surprised that I, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of Kohana had used enough energy to punch he, Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, prodigy and cutie of Kohana. He was so surprised he fell on his butt, his onyx eyes huge. And I mean HUGE. Sakura immediately went to Sasuke, Ino stopped crying and Naruto's jaw brushed the floor. "Okay three things to say here," I said. I pointed to Sasuke and said, "One, if you ever, and I mean ever, make Ino Yamanaka cry again, I will make sure you pay. Two, you have a really hard jaw; I think I broke my fist. And three, Naruto if your jaws hangs any lower a spider might come in and die", I stated and grinned slightly as Naruto grabbed his jaw and re-hinged it. By then Sasuke was up and glaring at me. "Well," I said putting my hands in my pockets, "I have to go cloud watching. Troublesome people." And I continued on my way to my hill. _Well I'm probably going o regret doing THAT. Oh well I am too lazy to stop whatever comes to me. _

I finally made it to my hill and lay down in the soft grass. The clouds floated lazily by. One seemed to shape itself into a smirk. _You're mocking me aren't you?_ I asked it. I felt chakra slowly making its way towards me. _Okay _I thought _that rules out Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Tenten, and any other over excited person. But the chakra is not overly powerful so that takes out Neji, Sasuke, Shino and any other powerful ninja. So it is either Hinata, because she instinctively hides her charka and is calm, or…Ino...she was sad so her chakra hid itself and most sad people walk slowly. _I did not feel like having to hear Ino yell at me for hitting Sasuke and ruining her chance of being with him so I began praying to myself_. Please be Hinata, please be Hinata, please be Hinata._ "Shikamaru?" I glared at the sky. _Okay now I KNOW you have it in for me_ I thought angrily at the sky. As I sat up I asked "Yes, Ino?" and prepared to be scolded. What I wasn't prepared for was Ino throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her face into my neck. "Thank you, Shikamaru. Thank you so much." She whispered in my ear. I rubbed her back again and sighed. The girl I loved, the girl I couldn't get was hugging me. But not for long, never for long because the Uchiha was cuter than me, faster than me, more mysterious than me. Never a genius was so wrong. She brought her head up, brushed back her golden locks and pressed her warm lips to mine. I sat staring at her closed eyes before I finally got the point.

But before I got to respond to her lips of rose petals or smell of honey she broke away and gave me beautiful smile. Then those damn emotions took control of me again and I grabbed the small of her back to press her lips to mine again. She gasped and I quickly pulled away before I did something I might regret later. She smiled again, her eyes sparkling happily. Then she opened her mouth to say something but I pressed my finger to her lips, making her blink in surprise. "I know," I said, "I love you too." Then I lay back down on the grass to watch the sky. Ino lay down next to me and rested her head on my chest. She let down her golden locks as I massaged her scalp. One lone cloud passed by and I smiled. Not because I like clouds, or it looked soft and fluffy. I smiled because it was shaped like a heart._ Uchiha might find me later but I don't care, I have Ino by my side _I thought suddenly _I will become a cloud one day but not today. _

**FIN**


End file.
